


Küss mich

by Cakey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreign Language, I Tried, M/M, Post-Canon, or at least the first game idk about recconnect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba struggles to learn German and Noiz decides to "Help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Küss mich

**Author's Note:**

> I decided there was not enough fanfictions with Noiz speaking German, so this is my contribution. Most of the words I've picked up from a particular friend, please correct any bad translations I have.

Aoba’s eyes scanned the page again looking at the foreign characters that made up the language before twirling a pen and tapping it lightly against his face. It didn’t make sense to him of course, his native language being Japanese, German was a lot harder to pick up, especially when a certain someone tended to not give very, well, useful words and phrases to help him learn.  
  
“It’s not that hard, you know” spoke a very familiar voice from behind him. Noiz of course, being helpful as per usual. The blue haired man only quietly placed down his pen at the desk before aggressively running his fingers through his locks and sighing.  
  
“Spoken by the man whose native language _is_ German” Aoba muttered back in protest slamming his hands on the side of the desk to propel his wheeled desk chair backwards, only stopping when his boyfriend’s hands stopped the chair from wheeling right into him, despite that being the intent of the mentioned action.  
  
Spinning the chair to face him, Noiz continued, “I can help you learn though, aoba” in response to this the older man only pressed his lips together into a straight line.  
  
“Yeah right, like all those other times you’ve helped” Aoba continued to banter with his blonde lover, wrinkling his nose slightly. Those words have only been said way to many times to end up being useless phrases that would roughly translate to ‘the dog is on the table’ and ‘I fucking love rabbits’ which obviously had barely any use in Aoba’s day to day use of the language. He could have used the former line, if Ren had happened to get on the table, however being an allmate, that never seemed to happen.  
  
A smug smile spread across Noiz’s lips “I love you, aoba” he said with a self-satisfied tone “Or should I say _Ich liebe dich_ , Aoba” he continued, weaponising his native language against the other one. Aoba only reddened slightly, as Noiz’s speaking his native language in such a tone made it a lot harder to concentrate on his study for very obvious reasons.  
  
“I knew that one phrase anyway, fucking trashbaby” he managed to stutter before Noiz’s chuckle interrupted him. Aoba’s only reaction to this was to cross his arms and puff out his cheeks angrily and attempt to wheel his chair back awkwardly using only his legs, which just made him look ridiculous. “It’s not like I need to say that to anyone except for you anyway” he huffed as he picked up his pen again and continued to study. Or at least pretend too, as he knew Noiz was watching him, probably with the same amused smirk as usual, as there was no doubt he heard that.  
  
A minute probably passed and Aoba settled back into his normal work pace, only slightly aware of being watched by his dumb German boyfriend. It was only moments before he got stuck on the pronunciation on yet another of the words of this god forsaken language which he was now starting to dislike just from the attempt to learn it. An exasperated sigh escaped from his lips, sensing his frustration Noiz walked over to his lover pulled up a chair behind him and wrapped his arms around his love.  
  
“ _küssen”_ Aoba murmured, tapping at the word on the text book with his pen. The blonde moved his head from the resting place on top of Aoba’s head down his neck, slowly removing blue strands of hair that happened to get in his way and slowly started placing kisses along it, rewarding him with a small squeak from Aoba as he flinched slightly.  
  
“H-h-hey” the older man yelped slightly his face flushed. “I thought you were helping”  
  
“But I am” the younger man retorted with a small laugh. “what ever could it mean” he spoke in a soft tone into Aoba’s ears, making him look away to avoid eye contact with his opponent. Opponent in the sense, that he was opposing him studying and probably would rather that they do something else. Which frankly meant, sex or food. It’s what Noiz was all about to be honest, other than Aoba of course, that was also on his highest of priorities.  
  
“K-kiss?” Aoba whispered in a flustered tone hiding his face with his hands.  
  
“Indeed.” Spoke Noiz softly into Aoba’s ear simply and calmly. “what does the next phrase say” somehow a smirk could be heard in his voice as he read over the next phrase in the text book. Aoba frowned slightly, suspicious of his boyfriend’s tone. He read the next phrase as he was instructed to, however.  
  
 _“Küss… mich”_ The blue haired boy attempted to read albeit with pronunciation issues, but nether less, in the cute voice that Noiz adored. Aoba contemplated the meaning, it sounded similar to the word just before, so it probably was part of the same word family.  
  
“Hmmm?” Noiz promptly hummed into Aoba’s ear, slowly threading his hands through aoba’s hair and stroking the hem of his shirt. Aoba shivered slightly, he knew it was something to do with ‘kiss’ and knew Noiz was trying to get his way once again, but Aoba refused to let him win in this stupid petty fight as per usual. He pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
“What does it mean, _Liebling”_ Noiz only insisted using his German words to target Aoba once again, continuing to place his hand previously occupied Aoba’s shirt onto his thigh, making the shorter man’s face heat up slowly. “ _Küss mich, Aoba_ ” he smirked as he barely mouthed the words, the faint sounds wavering for a moment in Aoba’s ear. The words stuck in his throat. He didn’t want to say them. He didn’t want Noiz to have the satisfaction of once again ceasing him again from studying.  
  
“ki..ss.. me..” he slowly spoke the words lingering at each syllable, not sure if he wanted to say it or not, but fed up with Noiz’s teasing. Aoba’s chair was spun around beneath him only to be greeted by soft lips upturned in a smile pressed against his own. Their lips parted for a second only for Noiz to whisper “ _du bist schatz_ ” and a short sigh from aoba, only for them to be united again.  
  
Aoba shifted from his own desk chair and onto Noiz’s lap to deepen their moment of intimacy. Slowly parting the kiss with his tongue, Noiz explored Aoba’s mouth, eliciting a small sound of pleasure from Aoba, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, also as a safety precaution to him falling off. They parted once more only for Aoba to bury his head into Noiz’s chest and Noiz promptly placing a kiss on his love’s head.  
  
“ _Küss mich…”_ Aoba softly whispered the words they had learnt, and repeating the others that Noiz had said to him, as if remembering the words and committing them to memory, and smiled to himself.

 _“Ich liebe dich, Aoba”_ Noiz spoke quietly as if there was something else that could interrupt this peaceful moment if they spoke too loud, nudging his boyfriend playfully.  
  
“ _Ich.. liebe dich.. Noiz_ ” Aoba hushed back into his shoulder blade, nuzzling him softly, content with this they both smiled. Maybe Noiz was alright at teaching German. Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations just in-case you didn't pick them up:  
> Ich liebe dich = I love you  
> küssen = Kiss  
> Küss mich = Kiss me  
> Liebling = Love (aka 'my love' in the context)  
> du bist schatz = You are treasure


End file.
